


Help me to help you.

by Spobylove9



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spobylove9/pseuds/Spobylove9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mona needs the help of Mike and the girls to find out who has been torturing her and forcing her to be A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help me to help you.

Mona walked through the halls, her hands shaking and her eyes red and puffy. She tried to seem fine, a smile plastered across her face to hide the pain she truly felt. She walked past lots of people who didn't seem to notice anything was wrong, but then someone saw the truth behind the mask. 

"Mona" Mike smiled as he approached Mona. 

"Oh hey..Mike" Mona responded shyly 

"Is something wrong?" He reached his hand out, intertwining his hands with hers. 

"No" Mona smiled widely "Everything is great." 

"Mona" He smiled sweetly at her, her eyes locking into his beautiful eyes. "Do you wanna talk about it?" 

"There is nothing to talk about!" Mona became louder as she dropped his hands and started to walk past him. Mike followed Mona as she walked out of the school, she stopped once she got to the front of the school, sitting on the steps. Mike sat beside her. 

"Look" Mike began "I get it, I'm Aria's brother, and you guys aren't friends and I know you and I have never talked much before but I can tell you are hurting and I can help you I promise." 

"Mike" Mona whispered "If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else...not even Aria, especially not Aria." 

"I promise" Mike smiled. 

"Ok" Mona let out a loud sigh, before she began to speak. "Two years ago someone started texting me, saying that I should get rid of Alison, saying to run her out of town...they made a lot of sense, they reminded me of what a jerk she was to me and kept saying that if I didn't get rid of her she would continue to torture me. So I said I would, and they went away. I started to send Alison these creepy messages, and dolls and stuff..you know to scare her into leaving, but it didn't work, Alison wouldn't leave. So after almost a year of that, the person who started it all came back, they told me I failed at my job, and they were really upset at me. They kept telling me to kill her, so I said yes. A few weeks later I hit Alison on the head with a rock at night, she didn't see me and I ran away, I was scared I had killed her." Mona broke into tears, and Mike was in shock. 

"You killed Alison?" Mike whispered, his eyes wide with fear. 

"No" Mona looked up at him "I would never do that, after that she was so scared and so I convinced her to run away and never come back. She left town, every since then everyone has thought she was dead."

"Wait Alison isn't dead!?" Mike exclaimed 

"Shut up" Mona muttered through her tears "Someone could hear you."

"Right, sorry" Mike smiled 

"So, the person left me alone, they believed Alison was gone for good like everyone else. But one year later they came back, but this time in person. They wore all black and a face mask of Alison. I couldn't see who it was. They told me that they knew Alison was alive, they were so mad at me. They yelled and screamed, saying that now I was going to torture Alison's friends until they led me to Alison. I knew they didn't know Alison was alive, so how would they lead me to her. The person didn't believe me, they started hitting me and burning my arm until I said I would do it. I have been torturing your sister and all her friends through blackmail and stalking and shit for months now. They have no clue it's me, and honestly I can't do this anymore..." Mona fell into Mike, sobbing like a scared little kid. 

"Oh Mona" Mike rubbed Mona's back gently, holding her tight. "Don't worry, if you tell them all the truth, they won't be upset with you...they will understand." 

"Mike I ran Hanna over with a car" Mona sat back up, "She won't forgive me for that... I didn't want to do it but when the person found out that they were starting to figure things out, they freaked out and burned my arms over and over until I would do it." Mona pulled the arm of her sweater up, revealing the scars and burns. Mike's eyes became sad when he saw her arm all messed up like that, but he wasn't going to give up on making her feel better. 

"Calm down Mona" Mike smiled "everything will be ok, I swear" 

"How?" Mona cried 

"I'm going to tell the girls everything you just told me, and then we will all figure out who has been behind this all...together." Mike held Mona's hands tight, squeezing them gently. 

"No" Mona said bluntly "Don't tell them..please" 

"Trust me" Mike smiled. 

 

Later that day Mike was at home talking to Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily. He had just finished telling them everything Mona had told him earlier that day. 

"Ali's alive?" Emily smiled

"Mona ran me over!" Hanna yelled angrily 

"Yes" Mike smiled awkwardly "But it wasn't her fault, she has the scars to prove it"

"Since when are you and Mona all buddy buddy?" Aria questioned

"We aren't Aria" Mike answered "But she needed someone..she needs us to help her find out who it was who did this" 

"Seriously?!" Emily screamed "She made Ali leave, she ran over Hanna, she tortured us all for months and she wants help?" 

"No way!" Aria laughed "The only help she is getting is my helping hand of getting her into a prison cell." 

"Guys!" Spencer yelled "Mike is right, these things will continue unless we stop whoever is behind it."

"No, once Mona is done..its over" Hanna's eyes became sad at the thought of losing Mona. 

"Hanna, whoever wants Ali dead and us hurt won't stop cause Mona did, they will find someone new..or do it themselves" 

"Spencer's right" Aria smiled "Mona needs our help." 

***TO BE CONTINUED***


End file.
